


You Should Be Here with me

by BFive0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex & Scott are shooting their “first time” on the show as Steve & Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Be Here with me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Maygun](http://littlepacmanincargopants.tumblr.com/) for being the best & fastest Beta out there :D
> 
> • It’s the boys birthday so it’s just a little something I came up with, McDanno & O’Caan because I discovered that I enjoy jumping from the show to RL and vice-versa…it’s more fun that way!!
> 
> • CBS, NBC & ABC please don’t shoot me! Or worse ban my shows!!

“I can do this…I’m an actor, a damn good one for that matter and this is just acting,” Scott told himself then sighed. He was nervous, the last time he was this nervous was when he first started acting and was sharing a scene with Duvall who just happen to be one of his favorite actors and one of his biggest inspiration, even then all the nervousness disappeared as soon as the camera started rolling.

 

More than 10 years have passed, he’s a golden globe nominee and the star of one TV biggest shows not only in the US but the whole world. Taking the role of Danny Williams was one of the best decisions he made in the last few years. He bitched about the weather, the long hours and a certain Aussie actor who didn’t understand the meaning of personal space but he enjoyed it.

 

The show had a successful first season and the second season had a rocky start after the premiere when the fans didn’t react as expected with all the female presence and the “love interests” they presented.

 

So for once, CBS took a daring turn and decided to try and focus the sexual tension between Steve and Danny instead of the co-stars and their female companion; the result was mind blowing. The rating had a big jump; Castle and Harry’s Law didn’t stand a chance anymore!! Everyone was rooting for the relationship and Perez started a section on his website called “Gay Five 0”. McDanno was the new Klaine and O’Caan was the new J2!!

 

They shared a short kiss under mistletoe in the Christmas episode to test the waters and everyone went crazy about it. From TV critiques to the Awards communities and fan bases, everyone was rooting for a long-term relationship between Steve and Danny…Which is why he was here in his trailer trying to relax because he was about to shoot his first sex scene with Steve .. Alex whatever!

 

He doesn’t know why he’s nervous, or maybe he does but he’s trying to ignore it. One of the things he hated about the entire buzz the new Five 0 got was the O’Caan factor. He enjoyed hanging out with Alex, he was his best friend and one of the few people that were close to him but hanging out with him just added to the rumors.

 

Both of the them being single, hanging out around the island and the BTS pictures having them so close together, usually Alex draped all over him made the entire world thinks that they were an item!! CBS have forbidden them to release anything through their publicist to stop the rumors, it added to the show publicity and everyone from the suits to the sponsors were delighted.

 

A knock on the door brought him back to reality, “Scotty, are you there?” Alex’s voice came through the door.

“Yeah, give me a second,” he sighed one more time before heading out to find a worried Alex waiting outside his trailer.

“Are you ok?” asked Alex.

“Yeah just a headache, it’s going to be fine,”

“Headache? Did you take something for it?”

“Not really, it will make me feel sick, let’s just go finish what we have today and I’ll try to rest later”

“No? You do realize I’m going to throw you to a wall in a bit, do you want me to talk to the guys to push the scene for later?”

“It’s fine, I can do this.”

Alex stopped walking and held Scott’s wrist before they entered the McGarrett House set, “Scott, tell me you’re not nervous about the sex scene!” asked Alex with a bit of worry in his voice.

“Why would I be nervous? Did you forget my scene with Autumn in the Camaro at the beginning of the season? You’re going to need to top that babe,” Scott winked and went to take his place on the couch. Alex looked at him then headed to his place in the kitchen when the director shouted, “3…2…1.. Action”

 

 _H50RPS-H50RPS-H50RPS-H50RPS-H50RPS_

 

“Babe, are you getting the beer from the factory or what,” Danny left the couch and headed the kitchen to check on Steve.

“Ha ha very funny Danno, I was just thinking ..” said Steve handing Danny his beer.

“Thinking about what?” asked Danny taking a sip from his beer.

“About Christmas,”

“Christmas? That was nearly a month ago babe, what brought it on?”

“Well .. It’s just..” Steve was nervously picking on his beer’s label.

Danny put his beer aside and approached Steve, putting his hand on his face, “what’s wrong Steve?”

“Nothing,” said Steve holding Danny’s hand with his free one and leaning into the touch, “Nothing wrong at all,” and he leaned in and kissed him.

Danny didn’t react at first but then he was pulling Steve and deepening the kiss. It went on for a bit and the next thing Danny knows, Steve’s beer bottle is on the floor and he’s being pushed into the nearest wall.

“Steven” said Danny barely catching his breathe, “I’m NOT the woman in this scenario”

Steve stopped kissing him for a minute before smiling and whispering in Danny’s ears “You’re definitely not a woman Danno,” before he started nuzzling Danny’s neck and unbuttoning his t-shirt.

 

 _H50RPS-H50RPS-H50RPS-H50RPS-H50RPS_

 

“CUT,” screamed the director.

Alex took a step back and looked at Scott, “Are you ok? Was that too hard on your back?”

“As Danno said, I’m not the woman in the scenario Alex, don’t worry I’m fine,” smiled Scott, looking at him for a moment too long before going back to his place, because he knew how TV worked and even if the first take was perfect, they’re going to do it at least 3 times.

 

 _H50RPS-H50RPS-H50RPS-H50RPS-H50RPS_

 

After 5 takes, 2 being ruined by Alex giggling once and slipping on the beer in the second, it was a wrap for Scott and Alex for the day. The rest of the scenes they were shooting later only had Grace, Daniel and Max in.

Alex was being a mother hen. He walked with the ill Scott to his trailer then made sure he took his meds.

“OK, who are you and what the hell did you do to Alex?” asked Scott surprised.

“Don’t be silly mate, I’m just making sure you’re alright!”

“And I told you, I’m going to be ok, it’s a headache! It happens sometimes because of the weather and the long hours. You’re acting weird today, what’s wrong?”

Alex’s shoes suddenly became very interesting since Alex just lowered his head and stopped talking.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” asked Scott, now it’s his turn to worry.

“OK sit down, I want to talk to you about something,” said Alex pulling Scott on to the small couch that was in Scott’s trailer.

“Now I’m worried, what’s wrong?” asked Scott.

“Well… to be honest I’m tired!”

“Tired? Tired of what?”

“Tired of pretending that I don’t have any feelings for you!,”

“Come again?” asked Scott surprised! He was expecting everything but this! Yes he had feelings for Alex but getting involved with costars was a recipe for disaster.

“I said, and focus please because I’m not repeating this again, I’m tired of pretending that I, Alex O’Loughlin don’t have any feeling for you, Scott Caan,”

Scott didn’t know how to react to this, he had feelings for Alex all right. He was so gone for him; it was the reason his headache didn’t leave him alone today. He was worried that once he started the scene with Alex he won’t be able to stop, but thankfully that was avoided.

“Scotty, what are you thinking?” asked Alex.

“I’m thinking that maybe we got too involved in our characters,”

“Please tell me you’re kidding!”

“I’m not! Alex do you know what it means for us to start a relationship? That if you actually wanted to start a relationship instead of just jumping into bed…”

“OK stop .. just stop right here,” Alex said and held Scott’s hands before taking a long breath, “Scott, I don’t know what’s going on into you’re head right now but hear me out! I’m not too involved into my character, I’ve had feelings for you for a while now!”

“The last time Saxon was on set, he asked me who did I think I was fooling when I said I’m not dating you! Grace have been running a betting pole on how long will it take us to actually slip in front of the paparazzi!”

“Grace did what?”

“I’m not done here!” said Alex firmly, “I really want to give us a chance, so Scott, please don’t make up excuses and come have dinner with me today!”

Scott was looking at his hands that were held by Alex. He really wanted to say yes but something in his head kept screaming ‘No’ like an alarm that wouldn’t stop. He wasn’t sure what to tell Alex, he was his best friend and he really didn’t want to lose him.

“OK to dinner tonight but no promises,” said Scott.

Alex smiled and couldn’t contain his happiness, he released Scott’s hands and pulled him for a kiss that started slow but was dangerously turning to something more. Scott’s body was acting on his own because the next thing he know, his hands are making their way around Alex and pulling him.

“Stop kissing me,” said Scott, or at least tried to say before Alex’s lips were back on his.

“Sorry can’t,” smiled Alex into the kiss.

Scott knew he was in trouble, but for now he decided to give his brain a break from thinking and just let his body enjoy what he was getting, after all, if things with Alex didn’t work out… well he didn’t want to think about it just yet.

 

Fin.

Tuesday August 23, 2011


End file.
